The Second Contest
|gold = 1200 |exp = 1200 1200 1300 |chests= Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Tsuru [ Our second opponent is...Territory Three. *Sigh* They won't be easy to defeat. ] Pirika [ It doesn't matter who the opponent is. We will not lose. ] Tsuru [ That's reassuring to hear. ] Tsuru [ Lucky for us, Semial, rumoured to be the next lord, has gone somewhere. ] Pirika [ So they're not at their best. ] Tsuru [ Territory Three has many capable fighters. Do not underestimate them. ] Pirika [ It'll be fine. Nothing can stop us. ] Pirika [ We will make it to the finals and beat that guy senseless to save Phoena! ] Tsuru [ Alright! Pirika is on fire! ] Pirika [ The good guys are on fire!! ] Marina [ On fire!! ] Tsuru [ Territory Nine is on fire!! ] Hero fire! Tsuru [ Yeah, Hero. Jump in. Get on fire! ] Pirika [ The captain's totally into it! ] ... Pirika [ ...Yep. The captain's always like this. ] Tsuru [ How quiet. Not becoming of a captain, don't you think Hero? ] Pirika [ Nah, Hero is just a captain of few words. ] Tsuru [ Really? That's it? How boring. ] Tsuru [ Our match is about to begin. Stay vigilant. ] ---- -- The Volunteer Army and the Third Territory warriors face each other -- [ Prepare for battle... FIGHT! ] Part 2/4 Daredevil [ We cannot lose... ] Pirika [ Hero, their left side is open! ] Tsuru [ We can do this! ] Part 3/4 Daredevil [ We haven't lost yet! ] Pirika [ How could they recover from that?! ] Tsuru [ That's just how strong Territory Three is... ] Pirika [ Princess, fall back! ] Tsuru [ Oh no, I got too excited... ] Daredevil [ It's the lord! You're mine! ] Pirika [ Oh no?! ] Hero ... -- Hero charges the territory three soldier -- Tsuru [ Hero! I'm sorry! ] Pirika [ T-That was close... ] Daredevil [ Too...strong... ] Pirika [ Finish 'em! ] -- Hero strikes the soldier -- Daredevil [ Ngh...! ] ...! Pirika [ Princess! ] Tsuru [ Nooo! ] -- The territory three soldier stopped halfway in his attack -- Tsuru [ ...Huh? ] -- The soldier suddenly falls to the floor -- Pirika [ Hero! ] Tsuru [ I'm sorry... ] Pirika [ Hero! Their middle is wide open! ] Kain [ Split them up! ] Pirika [ Charge forward!! ] Part 4/4 [ It's over! The winner: Territory Nine! ] Pirika [ W-We won... ] Tsuru [ Hero! Pirika! ] Pirika [ Princess! We won! ] Tsuru [ Wonderful! I knew you would! We can go all the way! ] Pirika [ Heh... They were harder than I thought. ] Tsuru [ I'm sorry for getting in the way. ] Pirika [ Same here. We should have been looking out out for you. ] Pirika [ Let's make sure it doesn't happen again. ] Tsuru [ Okay. Next up is the semi-final battle. ] Tsuru [ According to predictions, we should be facing Territory Two... ] Pirika [ Territory Two... Him, eh? ] Tsuru [ That's right. It was Yoshitsugu who introduced you to me. ] Tsuru [ You don't seem too happy. Something wrong? ] Pirika [ No. It's nothing. Princess, we will win the next battle. ] Tsuru [ Good to hear it! ]